Flavour of the Week
by spikesgilmore
Summary: William 'Spike' Giles, is one of New Yorks most eligible bachelors....when he meets 19 year old Buffy Summers, will she be able to change his ways.
1. Default Chapter

Flavour of the Week  
  
Hey Guys, thanks for your reviews, my computer doesn't like me and wouldn't post the Beta-ed version, here it is with less mistakes. Thanks for you support already. And to my wonderful Beta Mercy! Enjoy. PS: I now accept anonymous reviews!  
  
"NEXT"  
  
William 'Spike' Giles, could not believe his misfortunes. He was one of the most richest bachelors in New York City, he was heir to a multi- million dollar industry and had mansions in 3 exotic locations, not to ignore the penthouse in which he was currently residing.  
  
With all this he simply could not find a girlfriend, it wasn't that he didn't have girls swooning over him, who wouldn't, even he had to admit that he was good looking. Bleached blonde spiked hair, piercing blue eyes, a tanned and lean well muscled body and cheekbones that even the biggest movie star males would die for.  
  
Yeah, he was hot, the only problem was he new it!  
  
Maybe it was his blatant arrogance, and trade mark cockiness, or the fact that most people, including his friends and family, just thought he was an asshole,  
  
So that, was why he was in this position searching for New York's finest lady, to be his arm candy, attend premiers and smile pretty for the cameras. Ok, so it wasn't as vulgar as it sounded, he was actually interviewing a new secretary for his father's office. But what better place to look.  
  
All he had to do, was find the one, turn on the charm and next thing you know...the innocent chit would be his.  
  
Great plan, if there were actually decent women enquiring for the job. They were either too old, too short or too tall. None of them he could even consider dating. Truth be told, he wasn't just looking for someone to be his date, he might actually be able to get something out of it, a little late night activity, hell, he was male after all.  
  
But so far, nothing even remotely interesting.  
  
"Next"  
  
Spike sat their tapping his fingers on the solid oak desk, he wasn't a patient man, and whoever was meant to be next, was taking their sweet time.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud..NEXT!!!!" he roared at the top of his lungs.  
  
A tall leggy brunette sauntered into the office. 'Hmm, not bad at all.' pondered Spike's inner monologue.  
  
There was no hiding it, she was a looker, brown silky hair, tanned skin and legs that went on for days. 'Ok, act cool Spike, I think you've got a winner'.  
  
"Come in, take a seat" Spike offered, in the most polite official voice he could muster.  
  
"Thanks, Im sooo sorry I was late, I met this girl Valerie from school, oh my god, like what a total bitch. We got chatting, turns out her boyfriend dumped her so she's moving out and looking for a new job, HERE of all places. And I was like.nooo.a loser moving in on my territory.nuh uh, it was a major comeback war, I totally won of course, I mean what was she thinking, off the shoulder tops were so last summer. Anyway, problem sorted, my names Cordelia Chase, my dads from Chase Records, I'm sure you've heard of it. I won't have any trouble fitting in, I've worked heaps for my father, which was a bigger office than this! When do I start?"  
  
Spike sat there, stunned..he'd lost track by the second sentence. He only snapped out of his babble induced reverie in time to catch her last sentence. No way, she wasn't the one, he would rather live a thousand deaths than put up with that mouth.  
  
OK.in for the battle. "I'm sorry miss, if I remember correctly, my assistant mentioned something about the job being full. I'm not one to remember these things, but thankyou, we'll contact you if there's another opening."  
  
'Whew.nice work Spikey boy'  
  
Cordelia stood up and extended her hand "Oh, no big, I have heaps of other offers. Say, my friends and I are going to a party tonight, would you like to come, the restaurant is so blasé, but it may be worth it, what do you say?"  
  
'Oh boy'.."Um, I..." Spike stuttered. 'Real smooth, get out of it quick'. "I'm sorry, I have dinner with my wife this evening.but it was lovely to meet you Miss Chase, what a shame, thank you for stopping by." He said in one big breath, as he ushered her too and out the door. Pivoting on one foot, he sauntered back to his chair and slunk into it.  
  
Gathering as much strength as possible, he shouted "Next"!  
  
Almost straight away, in the door materialized a petit blonde. Spike stood up immediately. She was gorgeous, hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, she was wearing a tight fitting black skirt which hugged her curves, and a matching jacket.  
  
Spike was in awe.  
  
"Hi, my names Buffy Summers, I'm here for the job interview." 


	2. First Impressions

Ok, Chapter 2 guys, thanks for your reviews, they've been really helpful and constructive, being a first time author, I need all the help I can get. I know there was confusion, this is a B/S story. Please tell me if it us under B/A, I'll try and fix it asap! Again, a big thankyou to my wonderful beta Mercy,who beta-d this even though she was sick!! Read and enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 2: FIRST IMPRESSIONS  
  
Spike stood there staring. Standing in front of him was a goddess, as soon as she walked into the dark office, it was illuminated. 'She's the one, she's fire, she's beauty..look at the way her lips curve into that innocent smile, look at her eyes' 'MISTER GILES!'  
  
'Whoops.back to earth man'  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Summers, take a seat."  
  
Spike pulled out a chair and motioned Buffy to sit.  
  
'Oh boy' lmao I love this  
  
As soon as Buffy entered the room, she wasn't so sure about applying for the job. Not that the surroundings weren't nice. The office was painted a dark blue with darker trimmings. The furniture was all solid oak and in a corner sat a maroon chaise lounge. No, even she couldn't deny it, the setting was exquisite.  
  
What turned her off, was the man standing in the middle of the room. At first, she thought that maybe she had been directed to the wrong office. Those misgivings were squashed when she saw the little gold sign resting on the desk.  
  
Mr Rupert Giles CEO  
  
'Nope, this is clearly the office of Mr Giles'.  
  
She had imagined Mr Giles, to be older, graying hair, a fair few wrinkles, maybe even a walking stick. Far from the man standing across from her. Bleach blonde hair and a ruffled unruly suit. Not what you expect from one of the owners of a leading company.  
  
Ok, she had to admit, she had been thrown off course by his cheek bones space between words and deep blue eyes. He was a looker. 'Well, I suppose it's better than old and wrinkly'. Buffy immediately tried to shake the thoughts out of her head when a little, 'Much better..with salty goodness', slipped in!  
  
Buffy looked at him, he seemed to be staring right through her, it was kind of intense, the way his eyes pierced right through her. However, 30 seconds later, it was just kinda creepy!  
  
'Better snap him to attention then'  
  
'MISTER GILES'  
  
At that, he seemed to snap out of his trance. '"I'm sorry, Miss Summers, take a seat." Inside Buffy was screaming 'Oooh British.even better.' She shook herself, and took the seat he was offering to her.  
  
Spike sat in his chair, pulled out a thick folder, flipped a couple of pages and muttered "Ah right, Summers..Summers.here we are. Miss Summers, thank you for coming along, do you have your application form?"  
  
"Oh yes, sorry" Buffy fumbled around in her purse. "Here we go, sorry about that Mr Giles."  
  
"Oh no, please call me Spike, its an office nickname everybody does."  
  
Now William Giles was not a dumb man, however, his arrogance sometimes blocked his vision of the world around him.  
  
'Ok, can't have her calling me like my old man. Ah she's swooning already. Ok, turn on the charm!' As a matter of fact, Buffy was far from swooning, yawning actually. This interview was moving nowhere fast. Looked like she would have to get it up and running.  
  
"I'm sure you'd like to see my credentials, there in the folder, from all my past jobs."  
  
Spike put on what he thought was his sexiest smirk, "I'm sure their quite extensive Miss Summers". He said with a wink!  
  
'What...was.was he coming on to me????'  
  
"You know, Buffy" her name seemed to roll of his tongue, "I don't think an interview will give me enough time to get to know you better..how about dinner?"  
  
Buffy was shocked, did she or didn't she come for an interview, not a dating agency???  
  
'I'm sorry Spike, I think the interview will be sufficient, however if your not interested in giving me the position, then it's well over."  
  
'Ooh, feisty and not dumb, I like her'.  
  
"Well, if you're sure, no, you have the job, did the minute you walked in...see you soon cutie! Nice to meet you."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it, how dumb could one guy get, couldn't he see she wasn't interested?? Well he did give her the job, she'd just have to make sure she stayed well away from him in future.  
  
'Thank you Mister Giles, I'll ask at the office for more details.'  
  
'Buffy, I said you could call me Spi.."  
  
But before he could finish, she was out the door.  
  
'Well, I think that went well". Spike said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"That didn't go well at all!" Buffy grumbled as she stormed out of the office!  
  
Special thankyou's to:  
  
Tinkerbell42: Glad you like, keep reading, and here's the more you requested, Charisma Brendon: I hope I fixed the changes, I didn't know it was under B/A, I have added the beta-ed chapters. I really appreciated that, I was having troubles sorting things out!! Golden+girl736: Glad you liked Browneyes3: I'm glad you liked the Cordy bit, I was really unsure about it, because shes a character I'd really like to build on! Spikes Angel 1: Thank you, I really want to emphasise characterization so you can imagine it clearly. I've changed my settings to accept anonymous reviews now Buffsterangelicxwsxws: Glad you enjoyed, please keep reading! Cherakee: Updates are here!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot! 


End file.
